Goldengrape/Gallery
Season one Ponies in the park S1E07.png|Dragonshy Fluttershy incognito S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Sheriff Silverstar directing Appleloosans S1E21.png|Over a Barrel Regular day in Ponyville S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Ponies at the gala S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two Goldengrape angry S2E04.png|Luna Eclipsed Sweetie Belle hopping S2E05.png|Sisterhooves Social Ponies at the door S2E06.png|The Cutie Pox Daisy and Goldengrape notice something S2E8.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Ponies walking through town S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Long line S2E12.png|Family Appreciation Day Main ponies running to Applejack S02E14.png|The Last Roundup Ponies nodding in agreement S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Ponyville overview S2E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Goldengrape about to grab some vegetables S2E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Fluttershy crawl S2E20.png|It's About Time Ponyville skyview S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Crowd watching Cadance walking S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Dr. Hooves as a pear S3E4.png|One Bad Apple Rarity getting mobbed S3E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Crystal Empire train station overhead shot EG.png Shoeshine and Cherry Berry at the station EG.png Mane Six enter the Crystal Empire EG.png Season four Crowd of cheering ponies S4E05.png|Flight to the Finish Discord with a tweezer S4E11.png|Three's A Crowd Crowd of ponies watching Pinkie Pie S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Townsponies walking S4E13.png|Simple Ways CMC grinning S4E15.png|Twilight Time View of Ponyville Crowd S04E16.png|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Apple Bloom disappointed and Scootaloo revolted S4E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Flim and Flam leaving unnoticably S4E20.png|Leap of Faith Goldengrape nod his head S4E21.png|Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 The Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png|Trade Ya! Crowd starting to disperse S4E24.png|Equestria Games The Appleloosans happy S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Ponyville establishing shot EG2.png Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png Season five Ponies outside the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom castle S5E1.png|The Cutie Map - Part 1 Spectator ponies moved by Trouble Shoes' words S5E6.png|Appleoosa's Most Wanted Dodge Junction S5E11.png|Party Pooped Sister teams line up for the race S5E17.png|Brotherhooves Social Goldengrape pulling cart of apples S5E18.png|Crusaders of the Lost Mark Ponies conversing outside Sugarcube Corner S5E19.png|The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Twilight "when I looked again, she was gone!" S5E25.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Goldengrape holds Boysenberry as Twilight enters S5E26.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Season six The Gift of the Maud Pie Maud Pie staring at Pouch Pony S6E3.png On Your Marks Ponyville dance theater S6E4.png Shoeshine shushing Apple Bloom S6E4.png Tender Taps looking annoyed S6E4.png Audience of ponies S6E4.png Audience of ponies with blank stares S6E4.png Audience of ponies laughing at Apple Bloom S6E4.png Audience of ponies in shock S6E4.png Audience of ponies in silent surprise S6E4.png Audience of ponies cheering for Tender Taps S6E4.png Everypony cheers for Tender Taps S6E4.png No Second Prances Ponies in Ponyville S6E6.png Starlight walking through Ponyville S6E6.png Starlight "the friendliest place in Equestria" S6E6.png Starlight Glimmer "shouldn't be hard" S6E6.png Starlight Glimmer pleased S6E6.png Goldengrape and Cherry Berry whispering S6E6.png Trixie appears on the stage S6E6.png Trixie unenthusiastic "come one, come all" S6E6.png Trixie putting herself down on stage S6E6.png Audience muttering confused S6E6.png Trixie shrieking "it's a working title!" S6E6.png Trixie presents the pony-eating manticore S6E6.png Trixie "the Great and Powerful Trixie will be performing" S6E6.png Trixie jumping off the stage S6E6.png Starlight watches the show from the hill S6E6.png Starlight watching the Manticore Mouth Dive S6E6.png Starlight "what if Trixie really was using me" S6E6.png Audience waiting for Trixie's magic trick S6E6.png Trixie gets shot out of the cannon S6E6.png Audience in worried confusion S6E6.png Magic sparks inside the black box S6E6.png Trixie presents her great and powerful assistant S6E6.png Trixie presents Starlight to the crowd S6E6.png Starlight, Trixie, and manticore take a bow S6E6.png Newbie Dash Full crowd of pony spectators S6E7.png The Wonderbolts fly toward the crowd S6E7.png The Wonderbolts fly past the crowd S6E7.png Main ponies windswept by the Wonderbolts S6E7.png Fluttershy "done getting their snacks" S6E7.png Twilight and Fluttershy in shock S6E7.png Wonderbolts in a parabolic arc S6E7.png Twilight and ponies impressed by Wonderbolts S6E7.png Wonderbolts wave to the crowd S6E7.png Soarin tapping on Spitfire S6E7.png Wonderbolts looking up at the sky S6E7.png Pinkie, Spike, and giant cotton candy S6E7.png Ponies watching Rainbow Dash in fear S6E7.png Pinkie Pie and Spike look to the sky S6E7.png A Hearth's Warming Tail Ponies finish singing Hearth's Warming Eve Is Here Once Again S6E8.png Starlight Glimmer observes ponies from the balcony S6E8.png Ponies sing Hearth's Warming Eve Is Here Once Again (Reprise) S6E8.png Applejack's "Day" Off Applejack and Rarity walk through Ponyville S6E10.png Goldengrape and Earth mare waiting impatiently S6E10.png Long line for the steam room S6E10.png Aloe notices long line of ponies S6E10.png The Cart Before the Ponies Derby racers start to assemble at starting line S6E14.png Carts racing over a bridge S6E14.png Cheerleaders and spectators looking worried S6E14.png 28 Pranks Later Rainbow Dash flying to Sugarcube Corner S6E15.png Buckball Season Applejack "messed them up somehow" S6E18.png Rainbow Dash "that's crazy talk!" S6E18.png Applejack "get serious and play hard" S6E18.png Rainbow Dash "totally smash the competition" S6E18.png Rainbow Dash has another realization S6E18.png Rainbow "none of that sounds like Pinkie or Fluttershy" S6E18.png Applejack ashamed "guess not" S6E18.png Rainbow Dash groaning loudly S6E18.png Rainbow Dash "what do we do now?" S6E18.png Applejack and Rainbow in deep thought S6E18.png Ponyville vs. Appleloosa in buckball S6E18.png Pinkie Pie scores a point on Appleloosa S6E18.png Fluttershy "I don't know if we can win" S6E18.png Braeburn looking up at Pinkie's shot S6E18.png Braeburn bucks the ball toward Fluttershy S6E18.png Fluttershy catches Braeburn's goal shot S6E18.png Ponyville beats Appleloosa in buckball S6E18.png The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Gabby playing baseball S6E19.png Gabby strikes baseball with her bat S6E19.png Gabby speeding off to first base S6E19.png Gabby next to depressed Goldengrape S6E19.png Gabby cheering up Goldengrape S6E19.png Gabby's very own cute-ceañera S6E19.png P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View) Twilight Sparkle trotting through Ponyville S6E22.png Spike follows Twilight through Ponyville S6E22.png Spike "can you slow down a bit?" S6E22.png To Where and Back Again - Part 1 Starlight and Trixie return to Ponyville S6E25.png Pinkie Changeling hopping through town S6E25.png Starlight Glimmer calls out to Pinkie Pie S6E25.png Season seven Celestial Advice Ponies and changelings listening to Twilight S7E1.png Discord appears behind the crowd S7E1.png Ponies and changelings mingle and dance S7E1.png Trixie "save you from your imminent doom" S7E1.png Discord pops out of Trixie's hat S7E1.png Discord boops Trixie on the nose S7E1.png Twilight watches Starlight from across the room S7E1.png Discord "you should have a grand master plan" S7E1.png Discord "Celestia set you on the path" S7E1.png Discord holding Twilight Sparkle's wings S7E1.png Princess Twilight addressing party guests S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle "that's just not meant to be" S7E1.png A Flurry of Emotions Ponies outside the Ponyville Cafe S7E3.png Spearhead appears between Cadance and Shining Amor S7E3.png Spearhead hoof-bumps Shining Armor S7E3.png Princess Cadance taps Spearhead's hoof S7E3.png Spearhead hugging Cadance and Shining Armor S7E3.png Spearhead "thanks for coming" S7E3.png Forever Filly Distance view of Ponyville and mountainside S7E6.png Parental Glideance Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png Ponies in the private seating box S7E7.png Bow and Windy meet Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle S7E7.png Rainbow and Fleetfoot dive out of the sky S7E7.png Bow Hothoof's cheering attracts ponies' eyes S7E7.png Windy Whistles' cheering attracts ponies' eyes S7E7.png Ponies in private box back away from Bow and Windy S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Bow and Windy cheering more loudly than ever S7E7.png Rainbow Dash hears her parents' loud cheering S7E7.png Bow and Windy with a fireworks cannon S7E7.png Bow Hothoof and Windy Whistles shooting fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png The Perfect Pear Ponies racing in front of Apple Bloom S7E13.png Ponies gather in front of Grand Pear's jam stand S7E13.png Apple Bloom squeezes to front of the crowd S7E13.png Grand Pear smiling at Apple Bloom S7E13.png Grand Pear gives jam biscuit to Apple Bloom S7E13.png Apple Bloom "you must be new" S7E13.png Apple Bloom introduces herself to Grand Pear S7E13.png Apple Bloom "welcome to Ponyville!" S7E13.png Goldengrape "you mean welcome back" S7E13.png Goldengrape "his famous pear jam store" S7E13.png Apple Bloom "why'd ya move back?" S7E13.png Apple Bloom skeptical of Grand Pear S7E13.png Apple Bloom sampling Grand Pear's jam S7E13.png Apple Bloom "this is delicious!" S7E13.png Apple Bloom happily eating pear jam S7E13.png Apple Bloom "gone my whole life without" S7E13.png Fame and Misfortune Twilight Sparkle projects a magical barrier S7E14.png Twilight looks disapprovingly at the fillies S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle "can I help you?" S7E14.png Out of Town Pony "all the way from Fillydelphia" S7E14.png Collector ponies excited to meet Twilight S7E14.png Apple Bloom pours cider for a Sweet Apple Admirer S7E14.png Sweet Apple Admirer drinking cider S7E14.png Apple Bloom pours more cider for Sweet Apple Admirer S7E14.png Triple Threat Peachy Sweet shopping for apples S7E15.png Spike unable to find a friendship problem S7E15.png Lyra Heartstrings arguing with Sweetie Drops S7E15.png Sweetie Drops turning away from Lyra Heartstrings S7E15.png Spike happy to see Lyra and Sweetie Drops arguing S7E15.png It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Mane Six group hug surrounded by punk ponies S7E19.png Season eight The Maud Couple Pony MC presenting Maud Pie S8E3.png Maud Pie starts telling jokes S8E3.png Left-side audience confused by Maud's jokes S8E3.png Maud Pie "picking stuff up with our teeth" S8E3.png Audience members look over at Pinkie Pie S8E3.png Audience unable to hear Maud Pie S8E3.png Maud Pie "and that's my time" S8E3.png Audience members look at each other S8E3.png Audience members start laughing S8E3.png Pinkie and Maud in front of laughing crowd S8E3.png Steam Roller standing in Ponyville S8E3.png Maud Pie's birthday party S8E3.png Ponies eating treats at the birthday party S8E3.png Ponies surprise cardboard cutout of Maud S8E3.png Bird's-eye view of Maud Pie's birthday party S8E3.png The Break Up Break Down Crusaders walk past the Ponyville Cafe S8E10.png Apple Bloom talks to her friends at the cafe S8E10.png Yakity-Sax Bird's-eye view of Ponyville S8E18.png Road to Friendship Ponies watching Trixie's magic show S8E19.png Starlight Glimmer addressing the crowd S8E19.png Audience ponies gasping with worry S8E19.png Flurry Heart covering her eyes S8E19.png Trixie appears away from the stage S8E19.png Ponies in awe of Trixie's escape S8E19.png Starlight Glimmer "but if you're there" S8E19.png Starlight Glimmer "who's in here?" S8E19.png Trixie's stage is engulfed in smoke S8E19.png Ponies cheer for Starlight and Trixie S8E19.png The Washouts Rainbow and Scootaloo look at bleachers S8E20.png Rainbow holding popcorn and cotton candy S8E20.png Rainbow Dash "ripoff!" S8E20.png Green smoke filling the Washouts' stadium S8E20.png The Washouts beginning their show S8E20.png Washouts flying around the stadium S8E20.png Short Fuse flying over the audience S8E20.png Rolling Thunder flying over the audience S8E20.png Lightning Dust soars over the audience S8E20.png The Washouts' second Ponyville show S8E20.png Lightning Dust appears before the crowd S8E20.png Lightning "on the other side in one piece!" S8E20.png Scootaloo climbing onto Lightning's back S8E20.png Line of twenty-two burning wagons S8E20.png Rainbow "that rope's about to coil around" S8E20.png My Little Pony Best Gift Ever'' Young Six at the train station MLPBGE.png Young Six board the Friendship Epxress MLPBGE.png Rarity approaching the front desk MLPBGE.png Ponyville Day Spa covered in snow MLPBGE.png Season nine The Beginning of the End - Part 2 Sombra and army approach Canterlot gates S9E2.png Royal guard sees Sombra's army approach S9E2.png Sombrafied forces advance on Mane Six S9E2.png Twilight and Rarity evade Sombrafied ponies S9E2.png Mane Six surrounded by Sombrafied ponies S9E2.png Twilight about to teleport away with her friends S9E2.png Common Ground Movie-watching ponies stare at Team Ponyville S9E6.png 2, 4, 6, Greaaat Wide view of Magic-Friendship buckball game S9E15.png Smolder flying over the crowd S9E15.png Smolder flying high over the field S9E15.png Smolder covers the crowd with smoke S9E15.png Spectator ponies listening to Ocellus S9E15.png Smolder breathes a big fireball S9E15.png Entire stadium cheers for School of Magic S9E15.png A Trivial Pursuit Twilight and Spike arrive at the Hay Burger S9E16.png Applejack greeting Twilight Sparkle S9E16.png Applejack "think you can win again" S9E16.png Twilight "different area of expertise" S9E16.png Twilight signing up for Trivia Trot S9E16.png Rainbow "hope you get paired with me" S9E16.png Rainbow "I am gonna rule this game!" S9E16.png Twilight, RD, and AJ hear Sunburst S9E16.png Everyone in the restaurant groaning S9E16.png Granny Smith asks for a scorekeeper S9E16.png Spike volunteers to be scorekeeper S9E16.png Everypony cheering for Trivia Trot S9E16.png First round of Trivia Trot begins S9E16.png Ponies having refreshments during break S9E16.png Spectator ponies looking confused S9E16.png Granny begins 'Sticks and Stones' category S9E16.png Pinkie Pie calling out to Maud S9E16.png Spectator ponies mutter to themselves S9E16.png Everypony at Trivia Trot looks at Pinkie Pie S9E16.png Pinkie Pie sits at the far corner table S9E16.png Twilight balloon floats away from Pinkie S9E16.png Pinkie Pie sulking in the corner S9E16.png Granny begins the 'Ancient Legends' category S9E16.png The Summer Sun Setback Twilight addressing right side of the crowd S9E17.png Daring Doubt Ahuizotl giving a public book reading S9E21.png Growing Up is Hard to Do Apple Bloom and Sweetie gallop through town S9E22.png Adult Crusaders jump around the train car S9E22.png Adult Crusaders spin around on the train S9E22.png Adult Crusaders singing "making mistakes" S9E22.png Cutie Mark Crusaders arrive to the County Fair S9E22.png The Appleloosa County Fair Animal Showcase S9E22.png The Big Mac Question Mrs. Cake looks at chaos in the marketplace S9E23.png Spike observing Discord's chaos S9E23.png IDW comics Comic issue 11 cover A.jpg Merchandise Goldengrape Mystery pack.jpg Miscellaneous MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg Ponies in the park S1E07.png|Season 1 Goldengrape angry S2E04.png|Season 2 Dr. Hooves as a pear S3E4.png|Season 3 Goldengrape nod his head S4E21.png|Season 4 Goldengrape pulling cart of apples S5E18.png|Season 5